raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
WALKER
WALKER– An automated arcane construct equipped with a script engine of varying degrees, capable of offensive, defensive, and supporting roles. WALKERS range from small, quick shock units to large, slow heavy-endurance siege units determined by the size and capabilities of their Engine. Each unit may be equipped with various sensors and systems including EYE-IX, HUNT-X, NET-X, RAVEN-X, and SHIELD-Ill. Communication, transport, and navigation systems include CDLS and CROSSWAY. Most WALKER units are AXIS integrated with ENVOY relay capabilities; however, these units are resource intensive and may be exchanged for units of lower but sufficient capability. A small WALKER may only be constructed with script drives if a full Engine is not required, or if the unit is not intended to be highly capable, Each WALKER is equipped with (LP-UHP)-ASGs, (4) (HC-UHC)-APCs, (2) UHC-M/ACGs, UHC-APR, LLT/LLG, Flux Filtration system (liquid or crystal), a six-leg singe-joint A/KC mobility system, local Archive, HC-UHC Memory Crystal Matrix, local Summoning Index, Titansteel-Arconem Plating, HC-UHC GN/I drive, and (2) UHC-SCCs. Additional devices and systems include CLK drives, manual control stations, Automated Telekinetic Repair Sys, MSIE, (2+) SR/LR-APRLs, an UHC-M/SC drive, OARS, and LR-LSCC. A large WALKER may be serviced by external power sources and/or ASGs if performing high-priority assignments. Power may also be siphoned when in an area with coverage from a Fountain network. Some units may be provided with a prismatic energy system, allowing for the energy conservation and attunement in environments where a large supply of arcane energy may not be readily available, or when intending to execute energy-specific scripts. The time and energy required for energy-attunement is directly proportional to WALKER's size. Once attuned, the unit's (HP-UHP)-PPCs will maintain a ready reserve of the attuned energy in addition to primary arcane. Executing scripts outside the unit's attuned energy will result in highly inefficient power consumption and large amounts of flux output, If required to execute a large, complicated, and/or sustained script beyond normal capacity, a WALKER will perform 'grounding' in which all mobility systems and subsystems are deactivated and focus placed on power consumption and script processing. When grounded, a WALKER may provide additional power to defensive and/or repair systems as well. The range of a unit's LLT/LLG, APR and SCC are significantly increased while grounded. increased while grounded. - --- - - - When required to reach high altitudes, traverse steep terrain, or clear large obstacies a WALKER is capable of entering a hover/flight mode during-which power is supplied to an array of Adv. GN/ drives and A/KC propulsion engines and emitters. A standard WALKER while in hover/flight mode has increased power consumption which is diverted from the primary mobility system and subsystems. A WALKER may be equipped with a peripheral (HC-UHC)-APC array to supply sustained power to the hover/flight system without diverting other internal power. When deployed via AXIS a WALKER may activate mid-drop with the remaining descent performed via hover mode. A large or colossal WALKER may serve as beacon/gate for personnel and equipment translocation via an internal LR/SR-TL relay and drive, however, the unit must be grounded prior to activation, All units will be transported below the WALKER within an expanded ASG field. Each unit is autonomous and will execute assignments as received with a high degree of intelligence. Manual control is provided via a control station which may hold one or more personnel though will is only capable of one telepathic control link. When grounded with surplus energy supply and all energy diverted to the primary casting system, a Colossal WALKER is capable of executing and/or sustaining powerful scripts at exceedingly long ranges. The power, and range of a WALKER decreases with size, though all types are capable of sustaining scripts such portals, barriers, beams, etc. in the event of communication failure and with a lack of manual control, a WALKER will – once mission assignment has been complete, or has been confirmed null-activate a recall beacon and begin immediate travel to the nearest friendly position.